transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spike Witwicky (TF2017)
Spike Witwicky from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Spike Witwicky is the oldest son of Sparkplug Witwicky. Spike, like most Witwickys, has a tendency to form close bonds to the Autobots and become one of their main human allies. 'Cause let's face it, there are advantages when your best friend is a car. History Arc 3 Spike Witwicky was away at college for the first few years of the Autobot/Decepticon war on Earth, and was entirely unaware of his family's involvement in the robot conflict until the day he returned home to find his father's garage a pile of rubble. Spike was relieved to find his father alive and well, but this sense of relief did not last long, as Sparkplug explained that the damage was the work of the Decepticon Ratbat, and told Spike of Buster's involvement with the Autobots. Intent on ensuring his brother's safety, Spike headed up to Mount St. Hilary, but found the volcano abandoned. Presently, the Autobot splinter group led by Fortress Maximus, who had recently arrived in Earth orbit after departing the planet Nebulos, entered the caverns, having followed distress call broadcast by Goldbug. Finding Goldbug's brain module in a toy car on the cavern floor, Chromedome replayed recent images from the disembodied Autobots' memory, including Buster's capture by Ratbat. Seeing this image, Spike stepped forward and petitioned the Autobots for aid in saving his brother, but they turned him down and departed. Spike bedded down in the cave overnight, but when he awoke the next morning, it was to the sight of Scorponok's Decepticons arriving in search of the Autobots. Despite their brushing him off, Spike believed the Autobots deserved a warning, and used the machinery in the cave to replay Goldbug's distress signal, summoning Maximus's team back to the volcano in time to save him from a vengeful Scorponok. As battle erupted, Spike sought safety deeper in the volcano, but was pursued into its confines by Scorponok's Nebulan component, Lord Zarak. Fortress Maximus's Nebulan component Galen followed, but was killed when Zarak triggered a rockslide. In his last moments, Galen passed his control helmet to Spike, who took control of Fortress Maximus and used his firepower to send the Decepticons into retreat. |Trial by Fire| The Autobots offered to properly binary bond Spike with Fortress Maximus, transforming him into a Headmaster, and Spike accepted, believing it to be his best chance of finding and rescuing Buster. He returned home to tell his father the news just as Sparkplug received a call from Walter Barnett of RAAT to let him know that Buster had been located. Using his new Headmaster powers to trace the call, Spike led the Autobots to a desert island that soon proved to be a Decepticon base in disguise. Prohibited from joining the fight by the other Autobots due to their fears his concern for Buster would short out Maximus's logic circuits, Spike complied with their wishes at first, but when the Decepticons' base also proved to be a rocket that took off for space, Spike was forced to take action, linking with Fortress Maximus and pursuing. Although he was able to use Maximus to shoot down Shockwave, Spike was unable to get Buster free of the island's protective dome before the rocket outpaced him. |The Desert Island of Space| Returning to the Steelhaven to build a new body for Goldbug, Spike was alerted by a bugging device he had left in his father's home to a phone call from Ethan Zachary, and learned that the human had preserved the deceased Optimus Prime's mind as a computer program. |Pretender to the Throne| Rendezvousing with the other Autobots in the Ark to gain the resources to build Prime a new body, Spike earned the ire of current commander Grimlock, who violently rejected the notion that a human could lead any Autobots. |Totaled| When Optimus Prime was restored to life on Nebulous and returned to Earth, Spike, as part of Fortress Maximus, fought alongside him during the "Time Wars". |Time Wars| Soon after, the Decepticons' island base resurfaced, and Spike took Optimus Prime and Blaster aboard Fortress Maximus to investigate. But by the time they arrived, the island had been relocated to the Arctic. |Cold War| Trivia *Corey Burton reprises his role as Spike Witwicky. Gallery Spike_Witwicky_(TF2017).jpg|without armor Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Autobots Category:Headmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots